Childern of Seasons: Time for something different
by Sierra1XIII3
Summary: A new threat approaches and a new group must rise. They need to help each other over come there own challenges and be one or fall apart. Letting the world fall into ruin. Cliché I know but hey I am not good at this summary thing.
1. Chapter 1

Ok well here is a story on the big four, Hope you like it. My first story I put on here wasn't the greatest so I am trying another shot with this instead let me know if I should continue or not. Reviews would be nice:)

"Something is disturbing the globe." North said as he looked between the three guardians in front of him. "Light's are starting to go out."

Is it Pitch….Pitch Black?!" Tooth said as her wings skipped a beat in surprise. She looked down The Sandman who had a question mark hanging over his head as he held up his hands and shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait you saw Pitch? Are you sure? I mean we saw him get carried away by his nightmares from his own fear. " Bunny said as he threw his boomerang between his two paw like hands.

"Yes! Plus I don't know if it is even Pitch. I am sure I mean I have been watching the globe careful since the whole incident and in small areas lights have started to go out. I don't know why but I have a feeling. Man and Moon haven't said anything to us in ages now but I think this time we will need more help."

"Wait I thought you said you saw pitch?" Said a boy's voice behind them. A cold wind raced across the room making Bunny rub his arms slightly in annoyance.

"Jack! What took you so long?" North asked as he walked up to give him a big hug but Frost was quick and avoided it in a flash.

"I raced all the way here on a hunch from your jolly belly!? North you better explain because I am having my own problems right now." Jack said as he said down on a desk with his staff propped on his shoulder, ice blue eyes waiting from an answer.

Tooth came up behind him slowly with a questioning look at the immortal teenager's out of character attitude. Sandy was just at a loss with it but left it alone to wait for Norths explanation.

"So you called us here because a few lights go out? Come on North you know that some kids grow up and stop believing eventually but there are always kids to replace them. I know because Jamie was one of them." Jack look over to Bunny's expression and saw that it sadden slightly." Bunny knows that as well."

"Why is everyone assuming I said I saw Pitch? Yes I know that Jack I have been around a lot longer then you have and I am sorry about Jamie but another child will come along. I mean his daughter is about 12 now and she is a little hesitant to believe in any of us." North said sadly as he looked down but back up to the group." I know the difference Jack."

Jack looked down while he leaned upon his gnarled wood staff, frost running through it. North looked to Tooth and she nodded before she looked down to Baby Tooth who chirped before taking flight over towards Jack.

"Now back to business. Bunny I want you and the others to investigate these small areas and Jack I want you to stay here."

"What! Why do I have to stay behind?" Jack asked enraged as he flew to land in front of North his piercing Ice blue eyes like daggers into Norths deep blue.

"I have something more important for you, believe me Jack just be patient. I need you here." North land his hand upon jack's small cold shoulders, Frost looked down and shook it off.

"I hope you are right." Jack grumbled as he walked off to the window frost trailed his anger and a few elves and yeti's happened to slip on it cursing at him in their own languages. This made Frost crack a slight smirk before he pulled hid hood up over his snowy hair.

"North are you sure Jack should stay here?" Tooth asked as she fluttered in front of the boisterous man who was deep in thought.

"Yes, this time is different. I have gotten word that the seasons are in trouble summer, spring, winter, and fall. The children of seasons need to be looked after carefully." Sandy nodded but another question mark floated on top of his golden hair.

"You said it Sandy. What do ya mean Mate? The children of Seasons?" Bunny asked as he continued to paint a random egg pointing his brush at North. A harsh wind whipped through the room as a figure came into land, her hair whipping around as the wind caressed the locks.

"So you got my message?" The women asked as she gracefully landed her sandaled feet tapping onto the ground. A scarf trailed slightly behind her with her dark brown hair. Two fan like weapons rested upon her hips as she walked up. Her eyes greenish blue eyes stood out with her freckled face,a serious expression etched her bright ,sharp features.

"Zephyr! Long time no see." North announced as she walked up the wind twisting around her finger tips. "Yes I got your message and I have already told them of the danger except for Frost. I am guessing gyou are here to speak with him?"

"Yes, this is bigger than his job as a guardian. You understand the circumstances North?" Zephyr said as she floated around the globe inspecting it closely with her hand on her chin. The rest of the guardians watched this spirit closely as she flew around the place looking at all of the yeti's at work and the small elves with their mischief. Then she flew up to Tooth and looked at her fairy's.

"They are so cute!" Zephyr squealed as she let one land on her shoulder lightly as it gazed at her in curiosity. She nestled against it as it cooed at her touch, Tooth gave a giggle and Bunny rolled his eyes at her childish gesture." I wish I could have one!"

"Z focus please." North said as he gave a small grin and nodding his head to where the winter spirit went. She nodded and placed the fairy on Tooth shoulder before shooting into the air heading up a few levels of the workshop until a certain teenager caught her eye. Being the spirit of wind the cold breeze that accompanied the boy greeted her by swirling around whispering its excitement. Jack looked back as his wind whispered her arrivel into his ear. He went to ask who that was but upon turning around he saw her.

"Hello Jack Frost, I am Zephyr the spirit of wind. I am here to speak on behalf of the Moon and Sun." she said as she dismissed the wind letting it blow across the room and it rustled his snowy locks.

"The Moon and Sun? oh no I am not going to go on another little adventure to fix their problems.I already had enough with the Moon himself but the Sun and I aren't the greatest of friends." He said as he flipped his staff onto his shoulder walking passed her to the edge that looked down onto the workshop. North had made a special place for Jack to come to his workshop and stay if he so chose. The workshop was like a second home to Jack but his heart did lie on the small town where he was born.

"Jack this isn't just about them, it's about everyone. This threat could change not just the joy in children but the whole world. You are one of the children of seasons, Jack." Zephyr pleaded, she waited for Jack to answer and noticed he was looking to the moon. Leaning on his staff he sighed and looked down.

"How could a nobody like me make a different in a world full of somebodies? I am Jack Frost guardian of fun and nothing more." Jack whispered the last part as his sad eyes drifted to his staff the frost followed his hands as it moved to the curve on the top. Zephyr twisted the wind around her hand and it then went to toss Jack's hair.

"Jack you are way more than just a somebody but they need you and so do the others. You can't fight this trouble alone. They need you as the spirit of winter and not just as Jack Frost."

"What? You know what, just leave me alone I want nothing to do with any of this. You just come waltzing in thinking you can just tell me what I am and what I need to do. I am so out." He jumped into the air with snowflakes following and a chilly breeze sweeping through the room.

"Jack wait!" Zephyr cried she jumped into the air and gave chase.

"Z! wait let him go he needs time to think. Jack is the type that needs time." Tooth flew up to meet her with her little fairys in tow. "Plus Baby Tooth is with him, he will be fine."

"_How could she tell me what I can and can't be_!" Jack thought as he whipped through the cold artic air, a chirp pulled his attention to his hoody, Baby Tooth poked her head out and shivered slightly.

"Baby Tooth!" Jack stopped and floated in mid air grabbing the small fairy into his hands. She fluttered next to him and chirped pointing back down at the workshop that laid back behind them. She put her tiny hands on her waist and gave him a irritated look.

"Sorry It's just for the longest time I didn't know who I was and now I do and now someone else is telling me I am something else." He looked down and noticed something flying bellow them through the icy wind. They looked at each other before descending into the blizzard. Jack had no problem flying through it because it parted away from him like he had a shield, he gave a small laugh as he caressed the snowy breeze, it seemed to wrap around his finger tips and staff . The sound of flapping wings caught his attention as he dropped down and almost ran into a huge flying creature it roar and blue like fire shot out.

"Woah! Toothless what's wrong?" A boy's voice cut through the wind and that's when he noticed a boy about his age him was ridding upon the beast. Another fire ball cut through the blizzard towards them, Baby Tooth squeaked in fear. Jack shot ice at it but it melted right through, he dropped away to avoid it. A ear piercing roar echoed through the snow and jack watched as a black abstract figure shot down, wings snapping out it make it look like a huge eagle. Another fire ball shot through lighting up the snowy storm, the heat made Jack drop away, the snowy breeze wrapped around him as if protecting him from the flaming heat.

"Hey buddy what are you doing! Bad dragon! Bad!" Another hissing roar came and the dragon dipped down and shot by Jack. Baby Tooth cried out and hid in the neck of his sweatshirt.

"A dragon? Oh that's just great a fire breathing beast to go with my icy element. Hold on baby Tooth I am going to gget a closer look at this so called dragon." Out of nowhere a black shadowy figure shot by and gave off a dark laugh before turning back to look aat Jack. Jack winced at the sight of it because it looked just like him even the staff was the same. The only difference was the color he was black and grey with gold eyes that glowed.

"What the?" He followed the figure and noticed it shot out at the dragon with black ice that shots from its staff. The dragon was enraged and shot after the shadow but the shadow led him right towards Jack and Baby Tooth. Jack dropped out of the way and he could still hear the boy telling the dragon to stop but it was to enraged to care and was hot on Jack's trail.

That doppleganger! It is trying to get me killed! Oh crap!" The dragon cut down through the cloud and threw it's claws out at him it's face full of teeth the flaming green eyes that spoke louder then words. Jack blocked it with his staff, that crack slightly at the blow. The boy on his back was holding on for dear life still trying to tell the dragon to stop. That's when Jack noticed its eyes had a slight gold hue on it that wasn't natural almost ghostly.

"The shadow did something to his dragon making him crazy or something! I think I can help if I hit him with my snowflake but I need a clear shot." Jack stopped midair and swirled his staff around before swinging it out in front of him. The blizzard slowly dissipated and Jack shot off his snowflakes into the face of the dragon it squealed and pulled back shaking it's head. It reared up and was readying another shot and just as he shot it off the boy yanked at the saddled and something click.

"No!" The boy screamed at the dragon, its eyes turned back to its minty green and turned back to the boy, realizing what it had done.

The shot went off and headed straight for Jack he pulled Baby Tooth into his chest as he turned quickly so it hit him on the side. He cried out in pain before he dropped like a rock the wind whistling by.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the second chapter and hope you like it.

"Come on Bud faster!" The dragon tucked its wings and dove quickly as the boy pressed himself close to the beasts hide. The wind whipped by and the air nipped at his bare face, squinting his eyes, he saw as the boy falling below them. A staff was falling as well and he leaned out, grabbing it. The gnarled wood was cold to touch almost freezing but he held onto it, bring it closer to him. They neared the boy in blue who was knocked unconscious and continued to free fall. Toothless growled in frustration as he tucked his wings even more, closing in on the boy in blue

Baby Tooth chirped frantically in his ear but the boy didn't wake, a snapping noise filled the whistling air. A looming shadow covered them and it stretched out grabbing Jack's back. A jerking motion and their free fall came to a gliding smooth stop. The flapping of leathery wings filled the air as she looked up and saw that claws were grabbing his sweatshirt of his back. Baby Tooth chirped and held onto the hood looking up at the creature that was attacking them. Its black scales glistened slightly and its wings looked like a bats not like her fairy wings.

"Did you get him?" The Boy's voice asked nervously, the dragon looked down and cocked its head to the side at the sight of the fairy on the boy's shoulder. He snorted before gaining speed and Baby Tooth held on for dear life as they dove down through the air heading back towards the pole. The boy looked down and saw her she quickly hid in Jack's hood from sight.

"Oh no it's ok little one, I won't hurt you. This was all a miss understanding. We were tricked….I am so sorry about your friend. We will get him some help." The boy sounded very worried and sorry, Baby Tooth decided to flutter up to the boy and land on his shoulder. He smiled before looking back forward face serious as he held Jack's staff. Baby Tooth tugged at the boy's sleeve and pointed to Jack's staff. She happily chirped and rubbed against his cheek.

"Whoa you're welcome I knew it was his so I caught it thought he probably wanted to keep it. Oh and my name is Hiccup." The boy introduced and Baby Tooth knew she heard his name before but not sure where. She jumped down from his shoulder to flutter onto the dragon's head as she inspected it carefully.

"This is Toothless he is a Night fury and a dragon."

She crawled down his head and landed on his nose, Toothless whined as if apologizing to her for his action and she laid her little hand on his forehead and smiled. She went back down to check on Jack and his wound was now bleeding slightly but ice was trying to cover it but melted away. She gasped and quickly flew up to hiccup tugging on his sleeve roughly almost pulling him off-balance; she pointed down at Jack and chirped frantically.

"What's wrong little one?" Hiccup leaned over and saw Jack was bleeding, his eyes wide he leaned down to Toothless. "Buddy we need to land so I can look at his wound and fast. Find us a cave or something."

The dragon nodded and looked around before all a sudden he went into a dive and carefully slowed down until they were a few feet from the ground of a cave edge. Hiccup jumped the few feet with Baby Tooth on his shoulder. "Ok Toothless come down, gently." The dragon roared quietly before flapping slowly and laying Jack down in the snow before landing next to him, cooing in worryingly.

Hiccup rushed over and looked at Jack's side thanking the gods that he was still alive and still breathing. He ran his hand through his hair and knelt lifting Jack by his shoulder and placed him on Toothless' saddle. They walked slowly into the cave and Hiccup took off his fur vest and laid it on the ground, Toothless laid down carefully and Hiccup pulled him off, laying him on the ground with his vest as the pillow.

"Agh I seem to always mess up everything." Hiccup sat next to Jack watching his breathing and watched as Baby Tooth landed on Jack's shoulder moving his hair from his face. Toothless laid behind Hiccup and pushed his head under his elbow. Hiccup smiled and scratched the dragon's brow.

"I know Toothless, I am sure he will be fine." He looked over and saw as the fairy placed snow over the burn, curious, Hiccup walked over to see if he could help the fairy. She padded down the last of the snow and gave a nodded.

"Won't he get cold?" Hiccup asked as he sat down next to Jack and watch Baby Tooth work. She shook her head and gestured to the frost on his blue sweatshirt." Wait…..is is he Jack Frost?"

Baby Tooth nodded and looked over at the staff that laid against the wall. She flew over and dragged the staff to Jack, placing it in his grasp. It started to glow icy blue with power and gave off an icy chill.

"What! This is bad! This is even worse. I was supposed to meet with the guardians and just to find out we shot one of them out of the sky! Oh by Odin!" Hiccup comically laid down on his back covering his face and pulling his hand down. Baby Tooth looked at Toothless with a confused look; Toothless snorted and laid back down.

"We need to get him back to the pole and fast!" Hiccup pulled a few wraps from the pack on Toothless' saddle and carefully wrapped Jack's wound. Frost began to cover the wrappings and Baby Tooth placed her small hands on his forehead. Jack groaned and his eye's fluttered open, Baby Tooth chirped loudly and Hiccup raced over, Toothless followed. Hiccup held Toothless back and the dragon looked at his friend in confusion.

"I don't think the first thing he wants to see is the dragon who fired at him, you get what I mean bud?"

Toothless nodded and sat down a little ways away as Baby Tooth fluttered over Jack's face. Hiccup came over slowly as she chirped and tweeted happily rubbing against the crook of his neck.

"Baby Tooth? Huh where are we and why does it feel like my side is on fire?" Jack sat up slowly and winced, reached to his side and he then looked around and saw Hiccup sitting not too far off. Another sweep of his eye revealed big black mass lying next to a fire, its eyes glowing green against the flickering flame. Jack instinctively went for his staff but Baby Tooth held up her hands to stop him, chirping frantically.

"Baby these are the guys who shot me down! How can we trust them?!" Jack yelled as he aimed his staff at them and Hiccup held his hands up, Toothless jumped up and Hiccup threw himself in front of the dragon as it growled and hissed at Jack.

"Jack! Lower your staff please!" Hiccup called as he held off Toothless who was rising up on his hind legs, flapping his wings and showing his teeth. Jack looked at Baby Tooth as she nodded, he propped his staff on his shoulder and watch as the dragon calmed. He cautiously kept his grip on his staff tight readying for the dragon to jump on him but he didn't. Jack winced again and grabbed his side noticing it was wrapped up. He glanced over at Hiccup who was petting the dragon's head before walking over to Jack. A shy smile was placed on his lips as he scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Uh hi um my name is Hiccup and this is my dragon Toothless. Sorry about early that thing that looked like you was attacking Toothless and as soon as it brought us at you I knew it was a set up but whatever that thing shot at us made him not himself. I don't know but I know whatever you shot into his face brought him back and I thank you for that."

Jack leaned on his staff heavily and looked at Baby Tooth she chirped in his ear and his eyes widen. He whipped his head to look at the teenager before him with a face of confusion and awe.

"You saved me even though I "supposedly" attacked you?"

"Yeah and I caught your staff so you wouldn't lose it in the snow. Toothless actually caught you." Hiccup looked over at Toothless who slowly walked over carefully up to Jack. He kept his eye averted from looking Jack in the eye for too long before it ventured around the cave, rocking on his heels. He stopped and saw as Toothless was eyeing Jack with curiosity.

"Put your hand out."

"What?"

"Just do it." Hiccup insisted as Toothless looked at Jack and to his wrapped side. Jack held his hand out and Toothless looked at it before letting his forehead touch Jack's hand. Toothless did a purr like sound and Jack gave a small laugh, forgetting he was hurt the laugh made his side throb again. Jack dropped but Toothless caught him before he hit the ground with his head.

"Thanks." Jack got a hold of his feet and Toothless helped him up.

"Jack are you ok?"

"I think I will be fine besides my icy form is keeping the burn from getting too festered." Jack said in a matter of a fact kind of way as he blew an icy wind through the cave to the outside calming the blizzard that started up when he was hit by Toothless.

"We are close to the pole and you are in no condition to fly so you are going to have to ride with me." Hiccup said as he patted Toothless' saddle.

"You sure he can take both of us? Oh and I wanted to ask, why the name Toothless? I mean he is anything but toothless." Jack said as he sat down on a rock grimacing as pain shot up his side.

Well when we first met-"

"On second thought I rather not it's kind of a misleading name, saying as he almost bit my head off." Jack gave a dry chuckle and Baby Tooth landed on his shoulder with a worrying look as a bead of sweat trickled down his face. She chirped worryingly pointing at the bead of sweat; Jack whipped it away and was shocked that the burn was affecting his icy form.

"Yeah I should probably get some help because my icy self is having a hard time with this burn." Jack unwrapped his wound, it was a bloody red slightly and he placed his hand over it to freeze it more than what his body already had.

"How is it Jack? I didn't know what to do so I let your fairy friend take care of it." Hiccup said as he watched Jack freeze his wound. Jack gave a slight smirk at Hiccups curiosity of his powers, and he blew air at Hiccup and he wrinkled his nose and shiver slight.

"Haha not use to the cold are you?"

"Actually I am, just not the freezing type of cold or someone blowing the North winds into my face." Hiccup laughed and continued to watch Jack freeze his wound but noticed that it was now melting faster.

"Touché." A dry chuckle escaped Jack and he stopped his freezing to breath. Toothless noticed something was wrong and nudge his icy friend. Hiccup noticed Jack was beginning to lean one way and he raced to hold him up. Jack's eyes drooped lazily as he looked at Hiccup.

"Haha Sorry maybe I don't have the strength I thought I had." Jack grinned as Hiccup helped him up into Toothless' saddle. The dragon watched as Jack climbed up onto his back. Jack glanced at the contraption on the left side of the saddle and watched as Hiccup latched his footless leg in.

"Wait. Your leg, what happened?" Jack asked as he watched Hiccup check the latched that attached to the tail in the back.

"Oh long story short a huge dragon threatened my people, Toothless and I took it down. With a cost thou." He looked down at his leg and then shook off the thought with one last adjustment. "Nothing to worry about."

Hiccup glanced back at Jack as he latched himself into the saddle and Jack grabbed the back as he sat behind it on Toothless' scaled hide.

"You might want to hold on with both of your hands." Hiccup handed him some rope. "You can tie your staff to your back."

Baby Tooth grabbed and took it across Jack's body from his shoulder down to his opposite hip tying each end to his staff. She gave a thumb up before she settled herself into Jack sweatshirt.

"Ok hold on tight." Hiccup said as Toothless walked next to the edge and Jack looked down with a wild smile.

"Easy Toothless." The boy said quietly as he patted the beast neck and the dragon rolled his eyes and snorted before he coiled and jumped into the air.

"Whoo hoo!" Jack yelled as the dragon grabbed for more height against the icy air, Baby Tooth chirped in excitement as well. As soon as they reach a certain height Toothless smoothed out and they glided on the wind way above the snowy mountains below. Jack looked all around a smile plastered on his face as he gave off a small laugh and spun around. He then went to watching as Toothless' tail worked and his wings beat against the wind.

"This is amazing." Jack said as Hiccup looked back clicking Toothless' tail into gliding position as they flowed with the wind. Baby Tooth fluttered out of Jack's sweatshirt to sit on Toothless' head and the dragon looked up giving off a deep-throated chuckle.

"Yeah it is." Hiccup said as he looked around and saw as Jack continued to ride backwards watching Toothless' wings work. Then he noticed Jack wince slightly gripping his side again.

"Is it burning again?"

"Yeah but not too bad, don't worry too much."

The pole was in sight and Hiccup latched back in and Jack sat back forward but really slowly. Jack's eyes began to droop and Hiccup notice blood was running down his side again.

"Toothless take over, get us there quick!" Hiccup commanded as he went behind Jack and put him up in the saddle so Toothless could help keep him from falling. He put the harness around Jack's waist as he slumped to the side. Hiccup put one arm around Jack torso and the other on a saddle strap.

Toothless take it easy we don't want to lose him!" Hiccup yelled as he pulled Jack into the saddle. Baby Tooth sat in front of Jack on Toothless' head to watch Jack. Her eyes full of worry as sweat formed on the winter spirit's face. Jack noticed Baby Tooth's face and gave off a lazy grin.

I'll be fine Toothy don't worry everything will be fine we are almost there." Jack said as he tried to stay awake and he felt Hiccup's grip keeping him from falling, he glanced back.

"Sorry Hic."

"Don't worry Frost we are almost there."

Toothless dove down and shot down through the open roof of the pole and roared loudly announcing their arrival. Hiccup grip tightened as Toothless went in for a running landing. The guardians turned from their discussion and saw the two boy's on top of the dragon one not look all to good and the other's face full of fear.

"I need help over here!" Hiccup yelled as he slide off of Toothless letting the dragon lower for Frost who was barely awake, his legs not being able to hold him to well. Tooth flew up quickly followed by Bunny and North. Sandman floated over from above with Zephyr behind him.

Oh my gosh! Jack!" Tooth said as she gasped at the sight of blood on his side. Bunny was wide-eyed as he rushed up to help Hiccup with Jack.

"What happened!?" Bunny asked almost enraged at the sight of his friend in this state. North raced up and yelled commands to his elves and yeti's to get the med kits and things. "Answer me!" Bunny threatened as he turned to the boy who had blood from Jack on his hands.

"It it was a mistake! A doppelgänger of Jack attacked us and put a spell on Toothless and led us right to Jack and he started to attack him not knowing he wasn't the doppelgänger and-…" Hiccup couldn't finish because Bunny was on him he grabbed the collar of his shirt, fist pulled back.

"You hurt Jack!" Bunny yelled in the kids face who was cringing back away from his grip wondering if bringing Jack here was a good thing. Tooth was tending Jack frantically placing some herbs on the wound and wrapping it up and taking bags of ice and placing it around his body. She couldn't move him yet, his temperature needed to go down first. His normal temperature was about 0 degrees and now it was about 40 degrees which was way over.

"Bunny! Put him down!" North roared as he came over and pulled Hiccup from Bunny's grasp. Zephyr rushed up to Hiccup and looked down at his clothes which were slightly splattered with Jack's blood. She glared at Bunny for being so selfish for yelling at him for bringing Jack back to safety even if the story didn't make much sense.

"Hiccup."

He turned to Zephyr his eyes told everything. He was unstable not knowing what to do and blaming himself for what happened to Jack. She laid a hand on his shoulder and noticed tears brimming his eyes but he refused to let them fall. Baby Tooth rushed up to the boy resting on his shoulder chirping to him, giving him a smile and looked over at Tooth.

"He is telling the truth, Baby Tooth told me everything. After everything, Hiccup saved Jack." Tooth said as she tended to Jack breathed a sigh of relief as his temperature was lowering.

"Jack will be fine anyways, he is strong, you of all should know that Bunny." The sharpness in her voice made the Easter bunny wince as he lean against the wall watching Jack from afar. Toothless walked up, crouching at the intensity of the room and made his way to Hiccup. He cooed and rubbed against Hiccup's arm pulling him out of his trance.

"Thanks Bud." He leaned his forehead on Toothless' cold scaly head feeling the dragon hum in satisfaction at his friends comfort. North walked up and laid a hand on Hiccup's should making the boy look up and gave a sad smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long school started back up so I might be a bit behind. I didn't think this story would actually get follower! It makes me feel happy that some people are reading it. Also I would love it if you could give me ideas for this story and where I should go with it. Read and review:)**

"Sorry this meeting isn't under better circumstances. The other two will arrive in a few days' time and Jack will probably be fine by then to have the meeting. Still I thank you for bringing him to us alive." North said as he patted Hiccup on the back and joined Tooth with Jack who laid on the ground. Bag's full of ice around him and Tooth noticed the natural pale was starting to return to his face. Toothless nudged Hiccup as Zephyr came up with new clothes.

"I will wash those for you and you need to wash up anyways. The living quarters are at the top of the pole workshop floors. There is enough room for Toothless up there as well. I will let you know how Jack is doing." When everyone was gone, Hiccup still remanded looking up through the opening at the half moon that laid in the sun setting sky.

"We really messed up. Do I really deserve being a guardian?" Hiccup looked down at his shirt and then hopped onto Toothless. They slowly climbed the air to the top landing on the platform that led to an open area that looked like a living room with the balcony being the landing pad. A few elves played in the kitchen with eggnog and the tv, turning the channels by jumping on the clicker. They stopped when they saw Hiccup and disappeared from sight. He took off his bloody clothes and went to the bathroom. He was still not use to the new century kind of way of doing things and he still didn't understand the whole electric thing with lights either. He turned the water on letting the hot steam up the bathroom before he went under the shower of hot water. An assortment of soap was laid out all smelling of mint and cinnamon. He picked one that was less Christmassy to him.

After that he wrapped a towel around his waist and proceeded to raid the kitchen of food. Toothless laid out on the balcony sleeping the day away and Hiccup laughed at his friend. Toothless opened one of his eyes as he stared at his friend try to figure out the electronics that littered the kitchen.

"Uh Toothless can you help me with this." Hiccup pulled out a ham and Toothless was up in a flash breathing in and he let a small blast of fire cook the ham. It was on fire and Hiccup jumped back before blowing it out. Toothless cringed away as he looked at the burnt meat and back to Hiccup.

"Well that's one way to do it Bud."

"Haha I would agree."

Hiccup yelped and hid behind Toothless because he realize he was still just in a towel and his face went beat red. He looked up and saw Zephyr lowering down onto the balcony with a bundle clothes, she snickered slightly at the teenager who was hiding.

"I just came to give you some clothes that you might like." She placed it down and giggled when hiccup peaked over Toothless' wings to give her a nervous wave. Toothless looked at Hiccup with confusion and then back to Zephyr.

"See ya, will let you know how Frost is doing as soon as I can and as soon as you get properly dress." She laughed before jumping backwards off the balcony vanishing into the work shop with a soft wind following her. When Hiccup noticed she was gone he rushed over grabbing the bundle before sprinting to the bathroom to change. Toothless raided the kitchen as he tried to fit, knocking things off the counter. He stopped when he noticed an elf who was licking a cup that had something in it. It froze and turned to look at Toothless, giving a nervous smile before taking off with Toothless hot on its trail. It ran under a few tables with Toothless chasing it knocking over a small end table and tipping a couch over while the jingling mute elf ran while still trying to drink from the cup. He snatched it gentle with his jaws and it squirmed before huffing, crossing its arms as Toothless pranced around in victory. The door to the bathroom opened and Toothless stopped letting the elf drop from his jaws as he slowly walked over to where Hiccup was rounding the corner.

"What do you think Bud?" He said looking down gesturing to himself and Toothless was slow to approach with his head cocked to the side. A green flannel with a brown vest accompanied with comfortable fitting jeans. Instead of his fur boots was replaced with tall riding boots made of leather. Toothless smelled it and snorted before looking up.

"Yeah bud I know it's a bit different but bear with me for now until my clothes are cleaned." He smiled rubbing toothless' head before looking at the room and back down at Toothless, who bowed his head and whined.

"I leaved you for about a minute and you tear the place apart! Bad dragon." Hiccup scowls but quickly regrets it because Toothless gives him the puppy eyes and curls his tail around his front feet tilting his head down.

"What are you looking at? Don't give me that look it's your fault." Hiccup said as he crossed his arms, noticing the elf slowly creeping away down the stairs with his cup of newly filled. Hiccup rolled his eyes and noticed Toothless growling, looking behind him. Bunny was standing there leaning on the counter looking at the mess that was once the kitchen.

"Blime mate what happened here?" He said with his thick Australian accent looking around.

"Toothless happen. How's Jack?" Hiccup asked as he stood next to toothless calming the dragon by rubbing his head.

"Frostbite is fine the problem is his temperature being all wacky. His wounds are all frosted over and healing fast he was awake a little already." Bunny said as he looked back down into the workshop, his face full of worry for his friend. His hands started to fidget a little before he sighed and looked up at the boy.

"I am sorry about before mate, I just couldn't control myself at the sight of Frostbite like that. I'm use to see the little bugger fly around causing mischief and fun for kids. Seeing him helpless and hurt made me snap and you were just the first person I turned to blame without trying to find out what actually happened." Bunny hands were in fists as he shook his head. I am really sorry."

Hiccup was taken aback by his sudden apology and Toothless nudged him, flicking it towards the sad Bunny in front of them. Hiccup sighed rubbing the back of his head, feeling bad for making the Easter Bunny feel so upset.

It's ok Bunny I understand if you wanted to punch me to a pulp or just plan mad. I am kind of use to that anyways." Hiccup shrugged and smiled, looking at toothless. Now Bunny felt awful for the way he treated this boy and then also remembered the other reason he came up to this roost.

"The guardians want your story on the attacking. We want to know everything you saw and we have someone who can talk to Toothless as well." He looked down at Toothless and then back at Hiccup, just noticing his change in style. He gave a mischievous smile before tilting his head crossing his arms.

"New look?"

"Don't even ask." Hiccup rolled his eyes before mounting up on Toothless.

"Meet ya down below." Bunny said as he tapped his foot on the ground and disappearing leaving a little pink flower in his wake. He looked at the flower with a confused expression before looking down at Toothless.

"Ready Bud?" He patted the side of his neck and Toothless rolled his shoulders before taking a few running steps, shooting out his wings. Hiccup shifted the gears on the tail to glide as they flew down around the globe. The lights shone brightly of millions of children believing in the guardians and to him it was a heartwarming thought. In a way Hiccup was jealous of them while he also looked up to the guardians. They helped him when he first became a spirit, showing him the ropes of his job and more. He was being train about the same time as another fiery spirit named Merida. A quick temper and an aim to match. She had pinned him to a tree when they first started with Tooth being their mentor. He wasn't the best when it came to strength or violence. He was more of a problem solver, look before you leap kind of spirit and quite.

He smiled to himself before looking back down at the platform and the guardians were discussing something with another blonde girl with a long thick braid. She looked up at Hiccup and a huge smile played upon her lips. She waved walking over to where he landed with Toothless and her hands were laced behind her back as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Hello there! You must be Hiccup and your beautiful dragon here must be Toothless." She said as she walked forward her pink dress swirling around her legs as she looked at Toothless. Hiccup got off of Toothless and the girl brushed her hands softly over his wings. She was in awe and before Hiccup could say something she was already up on top of Toothless in his saddle. Toothless rolled his eyes as she laughed in glee spinning around in the saddle to face backwards. Hiccup smiled as he watched this girl hop all over Toothless, she was so full of energy and light.

"Rapunzel! Focus please." North said as he rubbed his brow and Bunny walked up beside him with a small grin as the girl slide down Toothless' tail and gave North a sheepish grin.

"Sorry North, Never seen a dragon before." She said looking back over to Hiccup.

"Hiccup this is Rapunzel, she will ask Toothless his side of the story and she is the spirit of spring." North said as Rapunzel stood beside sheepishly, rocking on her heels smiling. Her long braided hair was fixed with brightly colored flowers that changed color even so often. Hiccup smiled at her and Toothless rolled his eyes, whacking him with his tail. Hiccup stumbled forward rubbing the back of his head and glaring back at his companion. Rapunzel stifled a chuckle as she watched the two argued with a one sided conversation, with Hiccup talking and Toothless growling. She looked up at North with an innocent smile, he sighed putting his hands on his hips and clearing his throat.

"Hiccup, we need to know what happened if you wouldn't mind." North said as he crossed his arms at the two of them. Hiccup gave a funny smile before looking at toothless and taking a deep breath.

'While I and Toothless were riding on one of the wind currents towards here we ran into an unusual blizzard. It was dark like a thunderstorm would be and lighting shot from some of the clouds. It was all so weird and then an outline of a figure shot by us, knocking Toothless off balance and leaving dark frost on his wing. At first I didn't know what to think until I saw it again leading up through a spinning tunnel of cloud that were almost black. It's laugh echoed with the wind and we saw glowing gold eyes that hide under its ink black bangs. When we exited the funnel it started to attack up throwing ice shards that It paled Toothless' side slightly and it enraged him. That's when he started to act different like he was going to kill this figure. Then it showed itself to us. It had a dark navy blue sweatshirt with black frost on it, it's hair ink black along with its piercing gold eyes. Believe me it was strange because his staff was a burnt black with a pulsing gold light. Toothless roared in anger and dove at the thing with me holding on for dear life, he was radiating with anger and hatred, it scared me." He said looking at Toothless who whined and nudged him with his nose.

"After that I noticed we were at the north pole already and the weird clouds and blizzard gone. Replaced by the gentle snow fall and cold breeze of the pole. The figure still attacked us, flying by and flinging shards left and right. Toothless took us into a dive and that's when we ran into Jack and baby Tooth. The black figure led us to them before disappearing leaving Toothless to think that Jack was the one that had been attacking him. He refused to listen to me as I held on, Jack flying for his life as Toothless dove at him, barely missing him with his claws. Jack managed to fling a snowflake at toothless just as Toothless shot at him with fire. Then Toothless was fine back to normal and no evil energy coming from him anymore. That's it, nothing more then a stupid mistake and I am more to blame because I am his rider. So don't hold any ill will towards him ok." Hiccup said as he sat down on the wooden floor, silence filled the room. Rapunzel knelt down to Hiccup a smile on her face as she lifted his chin, her bright green eyes looked into his sadden ones.

Hiccup you did nothing wrong, neither did Toothless. So stop being so hard on yourself for something you couldn't control. I know Jack won't hold it against you and neither do they." She looked over to the four standing before them a warm smile on each of their faces. Hiccup smiled back brightly before looking back at Rapunzel and to Toothless.

"So how will you talk to Toothless?"

"I can talk to any animal even if it is a dragon it's still an animal. Tho this is my first time." She said as she smiled in excitement. She approach Toothless placing her hand on his forehead and her eyes were squeezed as she focused. Her hair glowed slightly and wavered slightly. Hiccup stood up in amazement as he watched her, flowers also glowed brightly.

"He says when the first met the creature of black, when it touched him. He felt a wave of darkness shoot through him and his vision became distorted. Then an uncountable raged filled him wanting to tear him apart. Hiccup's voice was a distant whisper compared to a voice in his head telling him to kill the boy of snow and fun. He tried to fight it and he almost couldn't hold it off from wanting to hurt Hiccup. When that snowflake hit him it washed out all the evil bringing back out of the blackness he felt. Strange never heard of that happening to a spirit." Rapunzel said as she put her hand on her chin in thought she stood back green eyes still looking for an answer. She looked over to the four who was pretty clueless as she was.

"Tooth I want you to look through the library for anything that can help us with this. Call me if you find anything." North said as he paced, picking up one of his swords swinging it around in frustration.

"Right." She took off with a few of her fairies on her tail, Baby tooth stayed with Hiccup and Rapunzel. Bunny threw his hands up in a frustrated cry.

"What could it be now! Who in the bloody hell want's to harm the children of the world!? He cursed as he stomped around his boomerangs gripped in his hands. Sandy flew around a bunch of images flashed through his sand thoughts quickly. Rapunzel rolled her eyes at their frustration before pulling Hiccup along with her up the stairs.

"Where are we going?"

"To see Jack."

"Oh…. You sure he wants to see me?"

"Why wouldn't he?"

"Well….."

"Hiccup! Stop dwelling in the past, it's done and over with." She said as she quickens her pace. He felt like he was a child being scolded for doing something wrong, he sighed and followed to catch up with her pace.

"Ok if you say so."

They approached the door and she opened it quietly, the room was freezing. The cold literally nipped at their noses and a thin layer of frost covered the floor. Jack sat in the windowsill with his torso wrapped up and his burnt sweatshirt hanging from the bed post. He turned and smiled at the two who entered. His gaze rested on Hiccups unsure look and Jack laughed out loud, wincing slightly remembering he was practically a crippled.

"Jeez why the long face, I thought you would be happy to see me."

Rapunzel looks over at Hiccup and notices his gaze is placed on Jack's wound. She looks at Jack whose smile turns to worry at the sight of his friends face.

"Uh Jack would you mind putting a shirt on and cutting back on the AC."

"Why?"

She gave him a stern look, her flowers turning a reddish color as she crossed her arms. Tapping her foot, she flicks her head slightly at the depressed teen next to her. Jack gives a" oh" face before slowly getting off the window and pulled a snow white t-shirt over the bandages, wincing slightly. Rapunzel rolled her eyes before helping him get the shirt back on.

"Hic stop worrying about me I am fine just sore. So stop with the face it's making me feel like I kicked your puppy or something."

"Jack! Not helping."

"What? look at him!" Jack said as he flicked his arms out gesturing to Hiccup whose face looked at jack sadly. She smacked him slightly on the arm he rubbed it glaring at her. He flicked his wrist sending a small gust of cold wind in her face. She squeaked slightly before she fixed her hair but not before flicking him with some flower petals. Hiccup smiled at their bickering, it reminded him of when him and Toothless bicker. Jack noticed his smile while he pushed Rapunzel playfully away, she pushed back but he winced. She gasped flinging her hands to suppress a gasp.

"Uh I am So sorry!"


End file.
